Lucythewerewolf
"I am the maneger, idiot! What do you think the badge is for?!" -''Lucythewerewolf to Sky at the start of the first Aether Army comic.'' Lucythewerewolf is Cynder Rush's Minecraft character and the main character in her Aether Army comics. She is an English teenage werewolf who runs a resort with her gang, the Aether Army. Appearance In her regular form, Lucythewerewolf is a humanoid wolf with ginger hair which covers her right eye tied up by a green hairband. She wears a yellow t-shirt with A on each sleve and a creeper and two As on the front. It's hard to see here, but she wears trousers made of clingfilm and you can see she wears white pants underneath. In her 'wolf form', she looks like an ordinary wolf, but more vicious. Her t-shirt is torn and her hair is messy. When she's at the beach, she wears a bikini with a white bottom and a yellow top with two As like her t-shirt. Sometimes she has her hair clipped out of her eye with a hairclip that resembles two blue flowers. She is always holding either a single nether brick, a mundane potion or her 'sword of pure awesomeness', which is her diamond sword enchanted with Fire Aspect and Sharpness. Species Everyone knows she is a werewolf, however it is often said that she is part enderman due to her quick speed and love of unusual or unvaluable blocks (E.G clay and birch wood). She claims to be part Herobrinian, but this is unlikely. Personality Lucythewerewolf can be a little bossy at times, but is also always very random and crazy. She loves parties and goes crazy at parties, so much so that she ended up being the last one left at her 'Friday Night Party Night' in the first Aether Army book. Her personality reflects Cynder Rush's real personality. In Legends of MCFFW friends, there is still some sings of these traits, but she hides a secret, which makes her seem a little less happy if you mention the wrong thing. Appearances Aether Army Aether Army 2: Change is good Aether Army 3: Legend of the Chococabra Aether Army 4: Speak of the devil All of the Aether City comics Legends of MCFFW friends ''(as Cynder Rush) ''Legends of MCFFW friends: Cynder Rush's prologue '' Quotes "Where's the DJ? Who's Alex? What's with the creeper? Why has Bertie got my lipstic on?" -''Lucythewerewolf confused after her Friday night party in the first Aether Army comic. "This is the life... Mundane potion in my hand, paws in the sand!" -''Lucythewerewolf at the beach near the end of the first Aether Army comic.'' "No, Bertie. Dynamite isn't fireworks." -''Lucythewerewolf speaking to Bertie about fireworks in the first Aether Army comic.'' "Oh cheeseballs, I've forgot my wolfsbane!" -''Lucythewerewolf remembering she's run out of wolfsbane in Aether Army 2: Change is good.'' "Herobrine... removed?!" -''Lucythewerewolf and the rest of the Aether Army recieve a note from Notch at the end of Aether Army 2: Change is good.'' "Gimme pop tarts and rainbow farts! This is going to be fun!" ''-Lucythewerewolf is ready to go to Glitch Island in Aether Army 3: Legend of the Chococabra.'' Trivia *Her Nether Navy counterpart is called Charliethewerejaguar. *She is the master of a gold fairy named Cynder Rush. *In her wolf form, her hair is mistakidely lighter than usual. *She has a pet enderdragon called Dark Spyro. **She also has three horses, Alfred, Boneslay and Angel. *In Aether Army 2: Change is good, she adopts a baby zombie named Danny, however he has to leave to the forest. **Danny appears as a possible cameo in the Aether City comic, School's out. *''In Legends of MCFFW friends'', she is known as Cynder Rush, her creator's username. **This was so people knew who she was if they didn't know who Lucythewerewolf was. *Her nickname is Wolfie. *In Aether Army 3: Legend of the Chococabra ''it is shown the person who she misses most is Bertie, who she liked in the first book. Gallery KScgrES.png|Lucythewerewolf in Minecraft. 5nZA4Zb.png|Lucythewerewolf as a wolf in ''Aether Army 2: Change is good. Category:Werewolf Variations Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cynder Rush's characters Category:Humanoids Category:Young Comic Characters Category:Aether Army comic characters Category:Members of the Aether Army Category:Aether City residents Category:Aether Games contestants